1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of fish lures, particularly those comprising a head assembly to which a bait fish component is attached.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art, patented and not, in the general field of the subject invention and considerable prior art in the particular field of lures which comprise a head assembly to which a bait fish component is attached. However, in recent years, for a variety of reasons, the cost of bait fish has increased considerably. Also, at times in various locations the availability of suitable bait fish is noticeably limited. Accordingly, a prime objective of the subject invention is to provide a substitute for the bait fish component used in lures as described. Corollary objectives are that the substitute component be durable, economical, easy to use, adjustable to user's requirements and at least as effective as actual bait fish components.